THE CHRISTMAS PRESENT
by Donna McIntosh
Summary: Slash with a little kink. A yellow nightgown.


Warning: M/M, explicit sex, some kink (A yellow nightgown). If that's not your bag please skip to the next story.

THE CHRISTMAS PRESENT

"Is that all you really got me for Christmas? A stupid tree planted in some foreign country somewhere?"

Hutch snickered and couldn't hold out any longer. "OK. OK. I got you something else but I can't give it to you here. Wait till we get back to my place."

The excited look in Starsky's eyes was worth all the efforts at secrecy. He could hardly wait to see the expression on Starsky's face when he opened the gift. He was a little nervous about it but at the same time, convinced he had read the signs right. Starsky would love the gift alright, and that meant one heck of a night ahead of them! The thought of the evening to come made Hutch stand and walk away from the group, straightening himself inconspicuously.

A few hurried goodbyes later and they were in the torino heading for Hutch's place. "Can't you at least give me a clue?" Starsky was like a kid where surprises were concerned. Hutch never tired of springing little surprises. He got as much enjoy­ment out of them as Starsky did. That was one of the things he loved so much about. Starsky. His child-like qualities.

"If I tell you what it is, it won't be a surprise now, will it?" Hutch reached over and patted his knee.

Starsky grinned eagerly as he brought the car to a stop behind Hutch's apartment. He took the stairs two at a time while Hutch followed slowly. "Come on, will ya!" Starsky was becoming impatient.

Hutch unlocked the door and returned the key to its place above the door.

"Where is it? Did you have to hide it?" Starsky began rummaging through the room. Hutch snapped the lock on the door and reached out a hand to Starsky. "Come here first."

"Ah come on, Hutch! Where is it?" Starsky protested at first then ambled on over once he realized Hutch wasn't going to give him his present one minute before he was ready.

"Come give Papa a little of that sweet stuff." Hutch took the pouting Starsky in his arms. "You don't even want to thank me for your gift?" He tousled the curly

head on his shoulder.

"You didn't give it to me yet!" Starsky protested.

"I had a tree planted in your name. Isn't that worth just a little bit?"

Starsky gave in and turned his face up to be kissed. Hutch kissed him tenderly, tracing the full lips with the tip of his tongue but Starsky held out. "Come on, boy. Give Papa a little taste and he'll give you your present." "Promise?" Starsky's eyes brightened as he squirmed with anticipation.

"I promise." Hutch smiled down at him and took the open mouth eagerly. He probed the inside and sucked gently on the tongue.

He couldn't hold Starsky off any longer. He was going along with him so patiently! He broke off the kiss and led Starsky over to the couch. He'd have to handle this very carefully.

"The reason I wanted to wait till we were alone to give you your gift was because it's personal. Very personal."

"Personal?" Starsky asked batting his blue eyes innocently.

"Strictly personal" Hutch said reaching under the couch and pulling out a large flat box.

"What's in it?" Starsky asked, hesitating enough to draw out the final moment of suspense now that the box was sitting on the coffee table in front of them. "Open it and see." Hutch said as a little nervous quiver ran through him. Starsky noticed his nervousness and began to feel a little nervous himself.

"OK, I will" he said and took the plunge and lifted the lid off the box. He parted the tissue paper and gasped. In the box lay a delicate lace nightgown, lemon yellow with yeard and yards of flowing sheer nylon. He held it up and let it drop back into the box, his hands shaking from the touch. He turned a wondering gaze on Hutch. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Hutch asked. "The minute I saw it, I knew it'd be perfect."

Starsky said nothing; just sat staring at him and then at the box.

"Will you wear it for me?" Hutch reached out and carressed Starsky's shoulder.

The contact made him jump. "You want me to to wear it?"

"You want to look nice for Papa, don't you." He leaned closer and slid his arm around Starsky's shoulders.

A strange sensation engulfed him. He sat staring into the box. Was Hutch serious? Did he really expect him to wear that? It was beautiful. Did he dare? he wondered. What would it feel like to have all that soft lacey stuff all over him? "You serious?"

"Mmmm" Hutch mumbled and nuzzled the back of his neck. "Why don't you try it on." Starsky stood, lifted the box and walked on wooden legs to the bathroom. He stopped at the door and gave one more glance at Hutch. He was serious alright. He went on in and closed the door behind him.

Hutch paced the room nervously, then decided to spend the time getting things ready. He put some soft music on the radio, turned the lights down low. He turned the bed down and pulled the tub of KY jelly out of the drawer and put it within reach on the night stand. He undressed quickly and slipped into his navy blue terry cloth robe.

Still nonoStarsky.

After several long moments, Hutch began to worry. Maybe he'd been wrong. Maybe Starsk wouldn't go for it after all. Hutch began pacing the floor; stopping outside the bathroom door to listen. Silence. He tapped gently on the door. "Starsk?" No answer. He rapped again. Still no answer.

"Starsk, come on out." he leaned his forehead against the door and wondered it his foolishness had just cost him the man he loved. "It doesn't matter... please..." Starsky stood staring into the mirror. A stranger stared back at him. Black curly hair, velvet blue eyes, broad shoulders. The long yellow gown hung loosely from the shoulders. Numbly, his hands trembling, he fastened the tie belt at the waist. The knock at the door startled him. He stood frozen; the strange rippling coolness of the flowing nylon held him like a spell.

"Please, Starsk. Come on out." Hutch pleaded. When no answer came, he tried the door knob. It opened. He stared at the vision in the mirror. He was even more beautiful

than Hutch had imagined. Their eyes met in the mirror and locked in mutual astonish­ment.

Starsky turned timidly to him. "S'look alright?" he asked, his hands fumbling nervously with the tie.

"All right?!" Hutch beamed with relief! "Baby, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" His eyes teared up with emotion as he opened his arms. "Come here, boy!" Starsky flung himself into the waiting arms. He'd been so afraid! So afraid he wouldn't please him. "It feels funny," he whispered clinging tightly.

"Oh, sweet boy. My sweet boy." Hutch soothed. "That's because it's different. You'll get used to it."

Starsky raised his head and gazed questioningly at him.

"You'll see!" Hutch promised. "Once you realize how beautiful you really are, I won't be able to get you back in those jeans!"

Starsky grinned, loosened his grip a little and snuggled back in Hutch's arms. "It really looks OK?"

"Baby, Baby." Hutch caressed the back of his neck as he spoke. "If you only knew! I've had that for five weeks now but didn't have the nerve to give it to you. I knew you'd look beautiful, but you're much more than that."

Starsky straightened a little and beamed with pride. "What now?" he asked nervously. "Now it's time for the rest of your present." Hutch said leading him back into the bedroom.

Starsky walked stiffly, the swirling rustle of the gown an unbelievably erotic sensation. He laid down on the bed with Hutch helping him to manage the gown. Hutch stared at him for several seconds before climbing into bed beside him. He touched the side of Starsky's face. "Don't be frightened," he whispered, trailing his fingers down the side of his neck along the edge of the gown. "I'm just gonna show my beauti­ful boy how much I love him." He slid his hand under the thin material, through the thick curly hair and touched the smooth surface of a nipple. He started his lips down the side of Starsky's neck following the same trail his fingers had taken.

When he reached the nipple, he kissed it gently rubbing his lips back and forth across it. Starsky was no longer frozen in fear and doubts. His body arched towards Hutch and he groaned with anticipation.

"Easy boy. Easy. We're going to take it nice and slow and easy." Hutch abandoned the nipple to make little soft kisses back up Starsky's throat. He avoided Starsky's now eager mouth and continued his path of little kisses over his face and came to rest nibbling gently on an ear lobe.

"Hutch..." Starsky pleaded breathlessly trying desperately to speed Hutch up a little. Hutch was not to be hurried. He'd waited and planned for this moment for a long time and was going to enjoy every moment of it. He worked his way down across the strong shoulder and nuzzled the soft material out of the way, kissing and tasting the flesh along the way. The feel of the lean body beneath the soft material tantalizing him

on to further delights. He caressed the round bottom with his hand, at the same time working his lips down to claim a now uncovered nipple. This time he licked it and sucked gently, delighting in Starsky's moans of passion. He pulled their hips

together, shouldering out of his robe. He could bear it no longer and grabbed Starsky's mouth with his own. It was no longer a matter of who was making love to whom. They were one. One body, one mind, one goal. Their mouths as greedy for one another as their hands. It wasn't going exactly as Hutch had planned, but at the moment he wasn't aware of that fact. He was aware only of Starsky's body and his own which was now so entertwined it was hard to tell where one started and the other left off. Two strong lean bodies with one thin nightgown, between, underneath, and all around. Starsky climaxed first, arching his body against Hutch's and groaning loud and long. His warm fluids wetting the gown and Hutch as well, sending him off. They squirmed together breathlessly until their passion was spent.

"Hey..." Starsky said huskily against the damp blond head that rested on his chest. "Mmmmmm?" Hutch answered cuddling in closer.

"You got my new gown all wet!"

Hutch giggled and moved his head up to Starsky's shoulder to get away from the hair that was tickling his nose. "S'OK. Got another one in the closet."

"No kidding?" Starsky asked.

"No kidding. It's red though. You know what they say about red, don't you?" "Red? No. What do they say about red?"

"Red was invented for blonds."

"S'that so?" Starsky asked pulling Hutch closer as the significance of the statement seeped into his now relaxing brain. He had a feeling this was going to be a Christmas neither of them was going to forget. He was right!

THE END

Title: THE CHRISTMAS PRESENT

Author: Donna McIntosh

Fandom: Starsky & Hutch

Genre: Slash

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. If they did they'd spend a lot more time in bed.

Warning: M/M, explicit sex, some kink (A yellow nightgown). If that's not your bag please skip to the next story.


End file.
